Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera/Moving on
by FuuMegami
Summary: The next part in my neverending soap opera! Episode 98 for Tuesday April 24th
1. Default Chapter

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 87   
  


Written by: FuuMegami & Nabby 

Edited by: Nabby 

Note: Scene 3 was written by Nabby 

Note2: Keep up the great quotes Celeste & Himiko! I'll post them on the website!   
  
  
  


Amaya looked worried. If Usagi was still alive, the human race was still in danger. 

"With Mamoru dead, I will have to find another person who will do for me what I can not." 

She opened up a file on her computer and began to search though a list of people.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Kiyone sneezed for the fifth time in the past two minutes. 

"You're not going to class today." Quatre announced. 

Kiyone's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "What do you mean?!" 

Quatre nodded. "I'll take the cooking lessons on my own though. Since we already paid. You can take them when you're better." 

Kiyone crossed her arms over her chest as she sat down on the couch. 

"I don't have to listen to-" she stopped and sneezed. "You." She finished. 

Quatre laughed. 

"Well, then do it for me. Because I love you." Quatre said as he gave her puppy dog eyes. 

She sighed. "I'll stay home only 'cause you're so sweet."   
  


Next Scene   
  


while Usagi turned around to find a guy, about her age, perhaps a year or two older. He had black hair and dark blue eyes. 

"Can I help you?" asked Usagi. 

"Uh.. Miss, you dropped your..checkbook in a store." He said. He handed her the checkbook, and she checked to see if it was hers, it was. 

"Oh, thank you, may I ask I your name?" she said. 

"Me? ..I'm Xavier." He said, a bit embarrassed. 

"Well...thank you Xavier, bye." She said as she walked off. 

"Hmm.. I feel better , but I'm hungry, maybe after a few more stores."she thought. 

Usagi had found a dress and was looking for a restaurant. 

"I know Ayeka will have a meal ready so I'll just get a shake." She thought. 

She sat down in one of those seating areas after buying a shake. She pulled out a magazine and began to read it. She looked up. There was that guy Xavier. 

He was reading a newspaper and eating a Hershey bar. Usagi approached him and said "If you eat that you'll get fat." 

Xavier nearly jumped out of his chair when Usagi started to talk, he turned to look at her. 

"Did I scare you?" asked Usagi. 

"Yes, miss you did." He said. "Miss? Why do you ca-" "oh.. I'm sorry, I'm Usagi!" she said. 

He looked at her shake and her hand, the ring. "Pretty ring. Married?" he asked. 

She sat down and looked sad. "No, he died, recently." She said. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said. 

"No one..understands." Usagi mumbled. 

"Huh?" he replied. 

"Nothing" Usagi said, with a pink face. 

"I understand.." He looked at his watch. "Oh my, I need to go, here is my number in case you need me." He said as he got up and handed her a piece of paper. "Bye!" he said as he walked away.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Katana sat watching Heero pace. 

"This isn't all that entertaining. Why don't you strip instead?" Katana said with a smirk. 

"Heh. You'd love that now wouldn't you?" 

Katana nodded. "I sure would." 

"Hentai." He snapped. 

She grinned.   
  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________________   
  


Celeste was on her coffee break with Himiko and Carrot. During this break she was also being intervied.   
  


"What's your favorite Candy?"   
  


"Well, since I've given up candy for Lent, any 

candy is sounding reeaaallllly good right about now."   
  


"Most fave color?" 

"um...i have 4: red, black, white, and silver."   
  


"What about songs?"   
  


"Time Goes By: by ELT and Sailor War Supreme 

from the SM musical for Jap/anime and for US, I like 

#1 Crush and Wicked Ways by Garbage and Never Had 

a Dream Come True by S Club 7."   
  


"And food?"   
  


"Pizza! (of course) I also like anything chinese, 

italian, or mexican."   
  


"Person?"   
  


"me....and my boyfriend. he's so sweet and good 

to me!"   
  


"What's your most favorite place?"   
  


"my room. it has everything i need...except a 

bathroom and computer..." Celeste replied.   
  


"Now on to movies and TV shows." Kalika said.   
  


"movie: 'Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer' I have such a childish mind. teehee... TV: 'Daria' I used to be Daria, now I'm more of a Jane."   
  


"Pets?"   
  


"My cat Cocoa Colada. the fat cat."   
  


"Favorite Subjects in School?"   
  


"anything that doesn't require math or chemistry." Celeste replied as she shuddered.   
  


"Favorite quote?"   
  


"I was looking at the stars and I got to wondering...where the heck's my ceiling?"   
  


"Do you like fruit?"   
  


"Yeah, 'specially watermelon and pineapple." 

"Do you sing in the shower?"   
  


"Only when no one's home, can't let anyone know i actually have a talent!"   
  


"What was the last movie you saw?"   
  


"I saw "Enemy at the Gates" with my boyfriend. I was surprised that I 

actually liked it."   
  


"Do you enjoy working with Carrot?"   
  


"Who wouldn't love working with that fine piece of man known as Carrot Glace?" Celeste said with a grin.   
  


"Is there any truth to the rumor that you and Carrot share an off camera romance?"   
  


Celeste looks around, "SHHH!!! What if the tabloids found out!? I'd have the paparazzi down my back for weeks!"   
  


Kalika smiled. "Thank you ever so much miss Celeste!" 


	2. Episode 88

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 88   
  


Air date: Tuesday April 10th 2001 

Written by: FuuMegami and Nabby 

Edited By: FuuMegami (due to a STUPID thunderstorm.) 

Note: Scene 3 was written by Nabby   
  


"You know... I don't have a soul anymore." Katana said. 

"What?" Heero snapped. 

"You never cared before." Katana replied with a shrug. 

"Of course I cared." Heero grumbled. 

Katana coked her head. "No you didn't. You wanted Usagi so bad. And now she's open." 

Heero lowered his head. "That doesn't mean I didn't care about you being happy." 

"I wasn't meant to be human. I was meant to be alone in every way possible. I was born for only one purpose: to kill." 

Heero looked up.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Celeste and Himiko sat at their kitchen table drinking soda. 

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me about Lan." Celeste said as she shook her head. 

"You were in the process of moving at the time that I met him." Himiko replied. 

"Still..." 

"And then he started acting really weird all the time. Going off to that burnt down park everyday." Himiko said softly. 

Just then Lan walked in. 

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Lan asked. 

Himiko shook her head. "Nope." 

"You sure? I could go outside for a while." Lan said. 

"S'ok, I have to get going to work." Celeste said as she winked. 

Himiko winked back and smiled.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Madam Roweena, what should I do now?" Asked the male. 

"Well, you may keep her alive her however you want, Xavier. Shouldn't be too hard for you." She laughed. 

"Yes madam." Said Xavier as he walked away. 

"Unlike that fool Amaya, I am not linked with Usagi. I don't have to feel her sorrow. But what sorrow is to be felt, because I will rule the universe with that girl and her child!" Roweena thought as she sat back in her seat and laughed.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"You know the thing that sucked the most about being human?" Katana said to Heero. 

"No," He replied. 

"Falling in love with a bloody jerk like you." She replied with a grin. 

Heero blinked. "What do you mean?" 

She rolled her eyes. "And you're clueless too!" 

"I-" 

"I fell in love with you." She repeated slowly. 

He reached out to take her hand. But she pulled it away. 

"No, you had your chance." She replied before disappearing totally.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Quatre was nervous about leaving Kiyone alone. Though he was always nervous about leaving her. Ever since her death, it's scared the heck out of him. 

"She'll be fine." He whispered. 

He just had to get through a morning of baking classes... 


	3. Episode 89

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 89  


Air Date: Wednesday April 11th 2001

  
Heero looked puzzled as he sat down on the couch. "How could I have over looked her?"  
  
He folded his hands and sighed. "She loved me and I just didn't see it...."  
  
Menz walked into the room then.  
  
"Excuse me Heero-san, have you see Usagi-san?" Menz asked.  
  
"No. Not lately. She must still be at the mall." Heero replied.  
  
"Thank you sir." Menz replied.  
  
Ayeka then joined them. "She's still out?" Ayeka asked softly.  
  
Menz nodded.  
  
"I put ChibiUsa down for a nap. And I had the cook start dinner. Will either of you be joining us?" Ayeka said.  
  
"I will be." Menz replied.  
  
Heero mumbled something.  
  
"That's not a suitable answer." Ayeka replied.  
  
Heero looked up. "Sorry. Yes I will be staying for dinner thank you."  
  
Ayeka nodded. "Fine then."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
"Heh those girls got what was coming to them." Hotaru said with a nod.  
  
"And I don't pity them one bit." Added Sasami.  
  
Nozomi and Kokurami giggled.   
  
"They sure made it a dance we'd never forget." Kokurami said with a nod.  
  
"And thanks to Kokurami-chan's quick thinking, the joke was on them!" Nozomi laughed.  
  
"You girls are vicious." James chimed in.  
  
Hotaru nodded. "We are. But you have to fight fire with ice blasters!"   
  
  
The girls all laughed.  
  
"We're never gonna get any studying done." James mumbled.  
  
"You thought we were going to actually study?"  
  
"Well then, is anyone up for challenging me at a game of Soul Calabar?" James said.  
  
"Bring it on." Hotaru replied. "But don't cry when I beat you."  
  
James rolled his eyes. She always said that. And he always beat her at the game.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
There was no mistaking it... Quatre had burnt his muffins. He sighed as his cooking partner laughed.  
  
"You suck at this." She announced.  
  
"Oh thanks. Someone needed to point that out to me."   
  
"You're very welcome." The girl replied.  
  
He grumbled.  
  
"How 'bout after the class we go out and grab some un-burnt food?" The girl suggested.  
  
"I have to go home after the class. I promised my girlfriend." Quatre replied as he glared at the muffins.  
  
'Why'd they have to burn?' He thought to himself.  
  
"Tell her class went over time."  
  
Quatre was still focusing on the muffins.  
  
"I'm never going to bake muffins again." He announced.  
  
She blinked and sweat dropped.  
  
"You coming with me or not?" She asked sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"I told you, I promised her I'd come home and keep her company." Quatre said, HE now sounded annoyed.  
  
She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Fine."  
  
"Whatever." He replied as he rolled his eyes.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Amaya had to think fast. She had to find the right person. Someone Usagi didn't know. It didn't matter anymore. Just someone who would do the dirty work with no questions asked, and do it well.  
  
"Tomoe, I ask you to kill Usagi. Don't mess this up, though I do not believe you will. You are faithful to the, my love." Amaya said.  
  
Tomoe nodded. "I will kill her. For the world's sake I will kill her." Tomoe said softly.  
  
Amaya nodded. "I know. For the world's sake. Keep telling yourself that."  
  
"Death of two innocents for the world's sake."  
  
Amaya looked down at her desk and did not look back up again until she heard her door open and close.  
  
"For the world's sake." Amaya whispered.  
  
Next Scene  
  
"Lan, why did you keep going back?" Himiko asked.  
  
Lan looked down at his hands. "I couldn't free her."  
  
Himiko looked puzzled.  
  
"I couldn't free Suu. She wanted to be free had be happy." Lan said very quietly. "Is being happy just so much to ask?"  
  
Himiko took his hand.  
  
"She was a lot like me. Younger though. But she was so sad all the time. It broke even my heart. My troubled heart. And that scared me. I had to keep going back. Until someone finally told me she had found happiness." Lan said.  
  
Himiko smiled. "She's happy?"  
  
Lan nodded. "Though it could only be achieved the moment before death. And then only in her death."   
  
Himiko's face fell again.  
  
"She found the happiness she was seeking." Lan whispered.  
  
"Was she important to you?" Himiko asked.  
  
"She was like a sister." Lan said.  
  
Himiko was relieved. She didn't want to have to compete with the dead.  
  
"Happiness is hard to find anymore." Lan said as he smiled at Himiko.


	4. Episode 90

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 90  
  
Air Date: Thursday April 12th 2001  
  
Written by: FuuMegami & Nabby  
Edited by: Nabby  
Note: The last scene was Nabby's idea, I just wrote it up.  
  
  
Heero sat down at the table along with Menz, Kitoshi, Ayeka, Tenchi, and Katana.  
  
Heero kept steeling a glance at Katana who sat quietly staring at her empty dinner plate.  
  
"Even being the bringer of death, I cannot understand why Eagle had to die." Katana said finally.  
  
Ayeka nodded. "It's really tragic. They were so happy. I'm sure someone could have stripped them of all they owned, and they wouldn't notice."  
  
Heero bit his tongue. He wasn't going to say anything. He sighed loudly causing everyone too look up at him.  
  
"Sorry..." He mumbled.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Quatre walked into the apartment to find Kiyone sound asleep on the couch. He put a blanket over her gently.  
  
"She's so beautiful." He whispered.  
  
He sat down on the couch with her. He just wanted to be near her. And every time he took things for granted, like how he see's her every morning before she's brushed her hair or teeth. He thinks about how much it hurt when she died.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
"Scarlet-chan, where's Duo?" Micah asked as she glanced around the room.  
  
"He went with his father to close a business deal in France." Scarlet replied with a sigh.  
  
"Why are you sad?" Micah asked.  
  
"They said I couldn't come." Scarlet grumped.  
  
"You'd be bored anyway." Micah said as she took the remote out of Scarlet's hand.  
  
Scarlet nodded. "Yeah... But I miss Duo-chan," she said as he lip began to tremble.  
  
Scarlet then laughed, she realized that Micah had the remote.  
  
"Hey!" Scarlet yelped.  
  
"You weren't using it anyway." Micah pointed out.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Duo sighed. It was so boring in France.  
  
"Why did I have to come?" Duo asked his father.  
  
"Part of being a grown man is doing things that are boring and do not involve your wife." Trowa replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes. "Just whatever you do, don't lie to her."  
  
"I've never told Scarlet a lie before." Duo said angrily. "I don't plan on doing it."  
  
Trowa shrugged. "I didn't either."  
  
Duo walked past his father and went through the doors. All he had to do was tell them who would take over what parts of the company until he and Scarlet were ready for it all.  
  
Next Scene  
  
"I'm winning!" Hotaru yelled.  
  
"But he's got full life and you barely have any." Nozomi said as she sweat dropped.  
  
"You know you could show a little more compassion and spirit!" Hotaru replied.  
  
James laughed as he made his character hit Hotaru's with his sword. Hotaru blocked and it did little damage.  
  
"I don't do spirit." Nozomi said as she shuddered.  
  
James beat her. "You lose again." James said.  
  
Hotaru sighed. Then smiled. "Wanna play again?!"  
  
James shook his head. "We've been playing for two hours now."  
  
Hotaru sighed. "And I was having so much fun too!"  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Usagi lay asleep in her cold and empty bed. At least it felt cold and empty to her. Everything felt like that now without Eagle by her side.  
  
As she lay, she also dreamed. In her dreams, some one was after her. Chasing her.   
  
She couldn't see who they were. Because there face was masked by the darkness of the shadows  
.   
She knows they're coming for her. And only for her. And they want her dead.   
  
She bolted upright and held her hands to her chest. Her breathing was heavy and her skin wet from sweating.  
  
She looked at the red numbers on the clock. 11:00pm.   
  
She shakily reached for the phone and dialed a number from off a piece of paper.


	5. Episode 91

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 91   
  


Air Date: Friday April 13th 2001 

Duo sighed. He missed Scarlet. Every moment was painful without her. Well... He did like going to the bathroom alone... 

But she was so good to him. Sure they fought often... But after that they made up. They only fought about stupid things. Like who had make dinner. And wether or not Scarlet should be allowed to go on this trip. 

He sighed again and kicked at his suit case. He considered calling her, but he might wake her. 

"She needs all the sleep she can get before the baby comes." He said.   
  


Next Scene   
  


James rolled over unable to sleep. 'What's bothering me?' he asked himself. 

He opened one eye to see a pear of green eyes staring at him. 

All he could see was their eyes glittering in the darkness. 

"Who are you?" He asked. 

The owner of the green eyes giggled, a soft girl like giggled.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero rolled over for the millionth time. He had them both in his head. Usagi and Katana. 

"Usagi was my first love. The first woman I ever loved or felt any special feelings for. Well. Besides my mother." Heero said as he laughed to himself. 

He looked at the clock. 

"But then Katana... Well admittedly she bugs the heck outta me. But... She's cute." 

"I know your every thought. Even before you think it." A voice whispered. 

"Oh noooooo." Heero groaned. 

"Do you really love me? Or do you just want me?" Katana asked. 

He knew, that she knew the answer to the question. He didn't see the point in her asking him that.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Scarlet stared up at her ceiling. It was lovely to look at. Clouds painted on the light blue... But it was nothing without Duo. 

"Come on, you're not dead." Scarlet scolded herself. 

She smiled to herself. 

"I should start thinking of baby names." 

'Anything but Bob and Sheerly.' She said to herself.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Quatre looked up from his math text book. His eyes almost fell out when he saw the time. It was two in the morning. He sighed and quietly closed the book. 

He smiled at Kiyone who lay asleep on the couch. He gently scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her bed room. 

He placed her in bed and put the covers over her. 

"Sleep well my angel." 


	6. Episode 92

Ai no Seshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 92 Air Date:

Ai no Seshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 92   
  
Air Date: Monday April 16th 2001  
  
Written by: FuuMegami  
  
Edited by: Nabby  
  
James was ready to smash his alarm clock when it went off. He hadn't really slept all night after his visitor left him.   
  
"How could Suu be back?" James wondered out loud.   
  
"I couldn't stay." She replied.   
  
"AHHHH!" Don't just pop in dang it!" James yelled.   
  
Suu blinked. "Why not?"   
  
"It's annoying. And not to mention weird." James grumbled.   
  
Suu shrugged.   
  
"And what do you mean you couldn't stay?"   
  
Suu tilted her head from side to side. "So many questions..."   
  
James nodded. "So many questions needs so many answer."   
  
Suu nodded. "I didn't want to stay. I can help you. Help you help others."   
  
James let out a long and loud sigh.   
  
Next Scene   
  
  
"Another day full of tourcher." Kokurami said at the breakfast table.   
  
Nozomi nodded. "Algebra test today."   
  
Kokurami sweat dropped. "I'm gonna die."   
  
"Not till after the test." Their mother said as she walked through the room.   
  
"Aww mom that would take all the fun outta dying." Kokurami said as she crossed her arms.   
  
"If she gets to die before the test, then can I?" Nozomi pleaded.   
  
"Girls finish your breakfast." Their mother replied.  
  
Kokurami looked at her soggy pancakes. "Done." She announced.   
  
"Ditto." Nozomi said as she pushed her own plate away.   
  
"Are you two gonna leave without having eaten anything?" Their mom said sounding alarmed.   
  
"No." Kokurami said.   
  
Just then two pop tarts popped up from the toaster.   
  
"Breakfast is served." Nozomi said as she giggled.   
  
  
Next Scene   
  
"Oh mygawd!" Himiko said as she and Celeste walked to school.   
  
"It's true. He asked me out on a date!" Celeste said as she held two fingers up and winked.   
  
"You're gonna be the envy of everyone at school." Himiko said as she laughed.   
  
"Yes, I Celeste, and going out on a date with Carrot!" Celeste said as she waved her arms in the air.  
  
"If you keep that up he's gonna call and say he's sick...." Himiko trailed off.   
  
Celeste laughed. "And where's Mr. Lan?"   
  
"At work." Himiko replied. "He's already done with school."   
  
"Oooo he's old!"   
  
"No. Just smart." Himiko corrected.   
  
  
Next Scene   
  
Heero thought back about his answer to Katana's question...   
  
*Flash back*   
  
'"I... I love you." Heero answered.   
  
Katana smiled.   
  
Heero pulled her close and looked into her eyes. "I love you. And I want you now."   
  
He ran a hand down her back and grinned.   
  
She put her lips so close to his that she could have kissed him. "You bloody liar. You don't love me."   
  
And with that she disappeared.  
  
"DAMN!" Heero yelled.  
  
He sighed.   
  
*End Flash Back*   
  
"It's true... I still love Usagi and only Usagi..." Heero whispered.   
  
"But damn do I want Katana..."   
  
"Hentai." She snapped as she popped into his room.   
  
"You should look in the mirror." He snapped.   
  
"All I see is a soulless girl created only to kill." Katana replied.   
  
  
Next Scene   
  
Usagi sat alone in her living room just hours after Eagle's funeral.   
  
She was still wearing her black dress even.   
  
There was a sharp knock at the door. Usagi waited for someone to answer. She grew curious and stood up to get the door herself.   
  
"Don't," said Ayeka as she passed Usagi.   
  
Usagi sat down.   
  
"It's a Mr. Xavier here to see you Usagi-chan." Ayeka announced.   
  
Usagi smiled slightly.   
  
  
  



	7. Episode 93

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 93   
  


Air date: Tuesday April 17th 2001   
  


Written by: FuuMegami 

Edited by: FuuMegami (I didn't get online till late _)   
  


Duo walked alone down a hall early in the morning. It wasn't really early. In fact it seemed most people were already up and at work. 

He was thinking about calling Scarlet before his meeting. He stopped by a pay phone in the building, but there was someone on the phone already. It was a blonde girl who smiled when she saw him. 

She looked him up and down and then said, "You want the phone?" 

"Yes," Duo said as he nodded. 

She hung the phone up without even saying good bye to who she was talking too. Duo didn't care though. 

He quickly called Scarlet. The blonde kept smiling and checking him out. 

"Scarlet-chan!" Duo shouted over the phone. 

"Duo-chan! Ai shiteru!" Scarlet replied excitedly. 

"Kawaii!" Kitoshi and Micah cooed in unison. 

"Ai shiteru!" Duo replied. 

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and went into her office. 

"Miss me?" Duo asked. 

"Hai!" Scarlet replied. 

"I'm thinking of you only Scarlet-chan."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Kokurami sighed. Another grueling day of school starting with math. 

Nozomi sat drawing hearts around Ronan's name. 

Suddenly Kokurami's pen dropped, through her hand. Nozomi's pen soon fallowed suit dropping through her hand. 

"Uh-oh..." Kokurami muttered. 

Both girls faded away without anyone noticing. 

Where were they being sent too now?   
  


Next Scene   
  


James hurried into his science class, he was already late. 

"Get lost!" He hissed at Suu. 

"Why?" she asked before walking right through the door. 

"This is a BAD gift..." James grumbled. 

He went in and sat down in class. He then realized his best friend wasn't there. He figured he was probably out sick. He seat was empty, but not for long. 

"I love and yet despise science." Suu announced. 

"That's just dandy." James snapped. 

Suu shrugged as she looked up at the black board. 

"Do not fear." She whispered. 

James turned to look at her, and just as he did, his pencil fell through his hand. James gulped as he disappeared.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Katana sat alone in her room. Heero had been knocking on her door for about ten minutes. 

"tell me when your knuckles start bleeding." Katana replied finally. 

"Please talk to me!" Heero pleaded. 

"write your message on the door in your own blood." She shot back. 

"Damn you!" He yelled as he slammed his fists on the door. 

"Oh! those are the words that turn ANY woman on." Katana said sarcastically. 

"Why do I even bother?" Heero mumbled. 

"You don't have anyone else!" She yelled back.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Celeste couldn't believe her bad luck! Carrot called her on her cell phone to say he had the flu. So their date was *Da-dum* canceled! And she wouldn't see him at work! 

"This is awful!" She wailed as she hugged Himiko. 

"Oh Lord..." Himiko yelped. 

She had realized that the two of them were now fading away. It was most likely Katana sending them off again... But what for this time?! 


	8. Episode 94

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 94   
  


Air Date: Wednesday April 18th 2001   
  


As the glare faded Nozomi rubbed her eyes. everything she saw was made out of either glass, plastic, or sheet metal. Very futuristic. 

"Uhhh...." Nozomi trailed off. 

"Where in the world are we?!" Kokurami exclaimed. 

James slowly reached out to touch a wall. It was real at least. 

"Of course it's real." Suu said as she leaned against the wall. 

"Well excuse me for not knowing." James replied as he rolled his eyes. 

"What?" Said Himiko. 

"Nothing..." James mumbled. 

"What I'm wondering is: why are we here?" Micah said as she rested her chin in her hand. 

Kitoshi and Scarlet shrugged. 

"I hate blinking in and out..." Menz said crossly. 

"That and fading." Added Kitoshi. 

Suu stuck her hand through the wall and James rolled his eyes. Was it just him, or did she enjoy bugging him?   
  


Next Scene   
  


Duo entered the office of the woman who was going to take over the business for the time being. 

"Hello ma'am." Duo said as he sat down. 

He then realized it was the woman from the hall, ya know the one who was on the phone? 

"Hey," she said with a grin. 

He looked a little weary. "Maybe I'll take my business else where..." 

He started to stand up, but she pushed him back in his seat. 

"Don't be silly." She said, then sat down at her desk. 

Duo's palms began to sweat. He 'really' didn't like this situation...   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi smiled at Xavier as he sat down next too her. 

"Are you ok?" He asked. 

She shrugged. "I can't get over his death! It's like the hurdle that I can't even fly over, let alone jump..." 

Tears filled her eyes. 

"And how will I care for my children if all I can do is remember Eagle-chan and cry?" 

Xavier listened quietly. 

"And what if... What if I die of a broken heart?" 

This shocked Xavier. Could she really miss him that much? Or was she just dramatizing the whole situation? 

"You'll get over his death as all people do after a loved one dies." Xavier said softly. 

Usagi shook her head. "Many die of a broken heart." 

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Soon... Very soon it'll all be over." Amaya said as she stared into her tea cup. 

"Soon I will be able to bury these memories created to save the world." 

She knew though that these memories would haunt her till her dying day... And then even in death. 


	9. Episode 95

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 95

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 95  


Air Date: Thursday April 19th 2001

  
"Katana, at least let me take you out to lunch!" Heero called.  
  
"I have no need of you and your lies." Katana replied.  
  
"You my dear are the liar." Heero taunted.  
  
"I must go now. Fuu-san will call in a minute. She had a news for you and your ever growing family." Katana replied.  
  
And with that she was gone. Gone to seal the fate of someone residing with in the town.  
  
Next Scene  
  
Fuu picked up the phone and dialed Heero's number. She had put it off for too long. She knew Heero's heart belonged to Usagi. But someone had to care for her son Roger when she was gone.  
  
"Hello?" Came Heero's annoyed voice.  
  
"Heero-san. I know I promised not to call you again. Or to even see you again. But as I struggle to hold my infant child, I can keep this secret no longer."  
  
"Child?" Heero echoed.  
  
"Yes, the child who lies in my shaking arms."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Our son Heero-san. Our son." Fuu replied softly.  
  
Next Scene  
  
James looked around. He blinked as he realized Suu had changed her clothing.  
  
Her black, shorts, tank top, and boots were replaced by a slim white dress and pair of mechanical wings.  
  
She tip toed around the room in her bare feet.  
  
"I can't feel the cold of the floor." Suu announced.  
  
James sighed.  
  
"Could I pay you to go away?" James asked Suu.  
  
Himiko blinked. "Shut up James."  
  
James gritted his teeth.  
  
"Are you going crazy or something James?" Celeste asked.  
  
Katana appeared before James could answer.  
  
"I come here before you to tell you your mission. Someone in our town must die. This person cannot be allowed to live if you are to sustain the future you deserve."  
  
"Why are we in the future then?" Asked Menz.  
  
"Because only here can you figure out who must die." Katana replied.  
  
Everyone looked confused.  
  
"When you figure out who it is, I will return for you." Katana announced before she disappeared.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
Tomoe waited for someone to answer the door. He had his gun ready. All he had to do was pull the trigger and run. He wouldn't stay around to watch.  
  
"Her life... For everyone elses." Tomoe whispered.  
  
The door slowly opened.  
  
Tomoe pulled the trigger and fired. The bullet hit Tenchi in the head with a loud 'bang'.  
  
Ayeka stood just a foot away and watched as Tenchi flopped to the ground, like a puppet who's strings had been cut.


	10. Episode 96

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 96   
  


Air Date: Friday April 20th 2001 

"My....Son?" Heero said in disbelief. 

"I....I am sorry. I did not think this would even need to come out." Fuu replied softly. 

The baby cried in the background. 

"But I am dying Heero-san." 

"Dying?" Heero echoed. 

"Yes. The lung cancer is spreading and taking over." Fuu replied. 

Heero took a deep breathe. He couldn't believe this thought hurt him.... After all.... 

"I'll be over as soon as I can Fuu." Heero replied. 

"Thank you Heero-san." Fuu replied. 

And with that Heero hung up. Pursuing Usagi would have to wait. Someone needed to take care of Fuu as she spent her last few days on earth. Heero decided this was his job.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Katana sighed. 

"I know that I have done the right thing." Katana said as she looked out the window at the setting sun. 

The colors were so beautiful. And they would be really moving... If she could feel such a thing. But she was created not to feel but to kill. 

"And with a soul.... I felt guilt.... I felt fear.... And rejection." She said bitterly. 

'And now I seal the fate of the one who will destroy everyone... I pray they figure out who it is...'   
  


Next Scene   
  
  
  


"I guess we should get to work." Said Kitoshi with a sigh. 

Suu nodded. 

James tried hard not to comment either way. 

So they left the building they were in. 

"So......... We find someone who's gonna destroy the world and then we're home free." Micah said. 

"That about sums it up." Menz replied. 

"I don't see anyone who looks like they're about to destroy the world." Celeste complained as she sweat dropped. "I really should be home making chicken soup for my Carrot-chan!" 

Himiko patted Celeste on the back. "It's s'ok Celeste-chan. It's s'ok." 

"Looks like we were in some sort of train, or plane station." James announced. 

Ashley nodded. 

Celeste hugged Ashley. "Long time no see Ashley-can!" 

Himiko also hugged Ashley. 

"That's not helping." James grumbled. 

"Go home." Suu said to James. 

"Shut up Suu." James grumbled. 

"Suu?" Ashley repeated as she blinked.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Ayeka covered her mouth and just shook before falling her knees. 

"TENCHI!" She cried. 

Xavier ran into the room with his own gun drawn. He caught a glimpse of the man running away. "Tomoe..." He growled. 

Xavier took Tenchi's pulse.... He was dead. 

Usagi called 9-1-1 even though she knew it was too late for her dear brother Tenchi. She then went to Ayeka's side. 

"My Tenchi-chan...." Ayeka sobbed. 

Usagi held the sobbing Ayeka in her arms. 

"It'll be all ok...." Usagi said, assuring herself as much as Ayeka. 


	11. Episode 97

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 97   
Air Date: Monday April 23 2001  
  
Written by: FuuMegami  
  
Edited by: Nabby  
  
  
  
Let's split up and head home. Call my house of anything comes up." Scarlet suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
"Are we going to get to meet our older selves?" Asked Micah.   
  
Scarlet shrugged. "I suppose so."   
  
"That would be kinda cool though." Kitoshi remarked.   
  
The three arrived home just in time to see a little red haired girl go flying out the door.   
  
She giggled as she ran past them. She looked to be about three years old, she wore a light pink dress and a pair of fairy wings.   
  
"Hiroko!" Yelled a familiar voice.   
  
An older Scarlet chased after the little girl.   
  
The younger Scarlet blinked. "It's me..."   
  
"Hiroko's so kawaii!" Kitoshi cooed.   
  
The older Scarlet smiled. "I knew you were coming."   
  
She then scooped Hiroko up in her arms.   
  
Next Scene   
  
Heero walked into Fuu's mansion. He was greeted by a maid.   
  
"Welcome Heero-san."   
  
Where's Fuu-chan?" Heero asked.   
  
"In her room sir." The maid replied.   
  
Heero went up to find her. She looked weaker thank he had imagined.   
  
She sat up when he came into the room.   
  
"Heero." She whispered.   
  
He sat down on the side of her bed and took her hand.   
  
"I have to tell you this now: I was a fool to treat you as I did. Even a jerk. And I'm sorry." Heero said softly.   
  
She managed a smile.   
  
"Also, I did truly at once point loved you. I really did." Heero added.   
  
He tried not to cry as he looked at Fuu's frail body.   
  
A woman walked in with a baby in her arms.   
  
  
"Meet your son." Fuu said.   
  
Heero took the boy in his arms. "He's beautiful."   
  
Fuu smiled. "You'll take care of him for me, right?"   
  
"I promise." He replied.   
  
Heero kissed Fuu on the forehead.   
  
Fuu's emerald eyes filled with tears and wavered as he stared into them.   
  
"Don't cry," Heero pleaded.   
  
She smiled and closed her eyes for the last time.   
  
Next Scene   
  
  
The police arrived at Usagi's mansion minutes after the shooting.   
  
Ayeka was still sobbing in Usagi's arms. The two of them threatening to create a river of tears.   
  
Xavier sweat dropped as the two cried over the loss of Tenchi.   
  
The police moved both girls to another room. There they tried to question them, but it did no good. Ayaka just couldn't stop crying even for a second.   
  
They took Tenchi's body away. Then they questioned Xavier. He didn't tell them he had seen Tomoe, it would do no good.   
  
Xavier wondered if Tomoe would be back for Usagi, knowing full well that Tenchi was not his true target.   
  
Next Scene   
  
Tomoe returned to Amaya looking defeated.   
  
"I'm sorry Amaya."   
  
He got down on his knees. "I have failed you. And I am here to accept my punishment."   
  
Amaya's eyes were dark and her head down. "I should punish you."   
  
Her fist tightened around the glass she held. It shattered in her hand.   
  
She looked up as the glass cut into her hand. Her blood dripped onto her desk.   
"You have a second chance. Don't fail me again."   
  
Tomoe bowed.   
  
"Come here my Koi." Amaya whispered.   
  
  



	12. Episode 98

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 98   
  
  
Air date: Tuesday April 24th 2001  
  
Written by: FuuMegami  
  
Edited by: Nabby  
  
  
The older Scarlet smiled. "I knew you were coming."   
  
"How?" Asked Micah.   
  
"I am Scarlet and she is me. We have the same memories. I even know who you must kill." Replied the older Scarlet.   
  
"Then you can tell us who and we can go home!" Scarlet said excitedly.   
  
"Doesn't work that way." The older Scarlet replied.   
  
Everyone sighed.   
  
Then the older Micah and Kitoshi came out.  
  
"They're here ne?" Said the older Micah.   
  
"Mommy who are they?" Asked little Hiroko.  
  
"They're us dear."   
  
Next Scene   
  
James went home to his house along with his sister Himiko. Celeste and Ashley also came.   
  
"I wonder if Suu's still around...." James whispered.   
  
"Hai, I am. Even in the future." Suu said as she appeared beside him.   
  
"Gah! Don't you ever move on?!" James whispered loudly.   
  
She shrugged. "Dun wanna really."   
  
"Do you think we're home?" Asked Himiko.   
  
"I'm probably hiding under my bed...." James mumbled.   
  
"Why?" Celeste asked.   
  
James laughed. "I didn't mean it."   
  
"I bet I'm out with Carrot!" Celeste said as her eyes went all starry.   
  
"Or watching tv." Ashley replied.   
  
Celeste's face fell. "Yeah probably that..."   
  
Next Scene   
  
Heero held his son in his arms. It was all he had left of what he and Fuu once shared. A flesh and blood reminder of mistakes, lost love, and heart ache.   
  
"Rest in peace Fuu-chan. I'll take care of our son."   
Heero left with Roger and went home.   
  
Next Scene   
  
Ayeka and Usagi sat in the living room. There eyes red from crying alone with their noses. The chests hurt from their jerking sobs. They had hit the point where they could cry no more.  
  
"Tenchi..." Ayeka whispered.   
  
Usagi wrapped her arms around Ayeka.   
  
Xavier came into the room.   
  
"I have talked to the police, and promised that I will stay the night here with you two. I will protect you from whomever just killed Tenchi-san." Xavier said.  
  
Ayeka just nodded.   
  
"Arigato." Usagi whispered.   
  
Authors Note: I believe that soon this soap opera will be coming to an end....  
  



End file.
